


关于那个杀不死的会计和他的男朋友

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [25]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: Ask him out 的后续Brax·我真的是个反派·挨揍并不是我姓名 上线稍稍改了下会计刺客电影的结局部分。





	1. Chapter 1

Braton接到那单生意时人还在欧洲，他也只是简单地听小弟口述了一下客户的要求：对方要求除掉一个中年CFO，附带再干掉两个会计，一男一女，只要下手干净利索别给警方看出问题，价钱什么的都好商量。

听起来就是Braxton一向喜欢的那种买卖：活计简单，客户爽快。他也就痛快地接下了，决定CFO——也就是这单生意的大头——由自己亲自出马搞定，剩下两个技术含量不那么高的活，就丢给了小弟们，自己也仅是大概过目了一下那两个人的资料，敲定动手计划。

女会计是一个人住公寓，有点麻烦，最好在公寓下手绑走再动手，还有另一个会计，住郊外独栋房子，有一个同居男朋友还养了条狗，行吧，那就绑架男朋友来要挟他好了，多么简单，是不是，至于那个被殃及池鱼的男朋友，虽然有点对不起，但谁让你就那么倒霉爱错人了呢。

事情的展开也正如他意料中那么顺利，Braxton只费了一番口水就把CFO搞定了，回家里翘着二郎腿等着小弟们回报好消息，结果只等回了两个噩耗：派出去的两组人马，全折了，一个活口也没留下。

Braxton先是被会计行业的凶残给震惊了，继而就找到客户拍桌子对吼了半小时，表示客户提供的资料信息完全不对，导致他人员损失惨重，不但要加钱，后续的事情也要全听他的安排。

他第一步就先把外面的小弟全都撤了回来，在完全搞清楚对方底细之前，把人放外面只是毫无意义地送人头。第二步则是把那个女性高管也给做掉了，途中还不巧和那个会计偶遇交火。对方显然不只在会计这一行是专业，杀人放枪也是专业级别。

他对客户所提供的信息也已经基本不抱希望了，什么叫做眼睛里有股疯狂，任何敢杀人（还连杀了一堆）的家伙眼睛里都会有股别人没有的疯狂。既然客户不肯飞到国外避风头，他就只能把人弄到别墅里圈起来，免得他在外面瞎晃悠被搞死了没人给他付尾款，也正好当成一个现成的钓饵。

一切监控角度都布置妥当，枪手、狙击手也都全到位了，虽然有点亡羊补牢，但至少及时把原来的缺漏也都堵上了，接下来就可以以逸待劳地等那个怎么都杀不死的会计自己找上门来了。这一次他就不信那家伙还能再次神奇地全身而退。

一切都又妥妥地回到了掌控之中，Braxton对自己感觉特别满意，打算回房间稍稍合一下眼睛，等着晚上的重头戏上场。

然后他睡了大概都没有十分钟，就被人戳起来了。

一个一身夜行衣的男子半蹲在他床边，用枪懒洋洋地戳着他肩膀。Braxton大惊，想要跳起来却只觉得浑身麻木，连一根手指头都动不了。

男人扬起另一只手，一个注射器在他手里，“肌松剂，我给你注射的量足够你好好躺一阵子了，也别想叫人了，你的人万一对房里来个乱枪扫射，我可不会给你找遮挡物。”

“我们来谈个交易吧。”那个莫名其妙的男人说。

“你他妈是谁？”Braxton愤怒地说，同时也惊恐地感觉到自己全身软绵绵的，根本一点力气也用不上。这个人说是肌松剂看来不是骗他的。但问题是，这人是怎么在这么天罗地网的监控下不知不觉地溜进来的？他的手下都他妈的是瞎了吗？

就好像听见他内心的咆哮，男人忍俊不禁地笑了。“这么说吧，我们稍早的时候发生了一点点交集，你的人在我跑步的时候打算绑架我。”

Braxton恍然大悟。“你就是那个会计的男朋友。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“哇，还是第一次有人这么叫我，听起来还不错。没错，我就是那个会计的男朋友，”那个男朋友说，“你看，就因为你的这个莫名其妙的绑架，我现在陷入了一个很麻烦的局面，于情于理你欠了我一个解释——”

“你那个操蛋的男朋友杀了我两组人马，”Braxton说，出离愤怒了，“你他妈现在还他妈来跟我说欠你？！”

“什么？不，是我杀了你的人，Chris根本不知道绑架的事，”男朋友先生说道，“至于你的人，我没法说我很抱歉，当别人来绑架我时，我总得做点什么，不是吗？”

Braxton茫然地看着他，感觉那些肌松剂是不是也影响了他的大脑，因为他开始听不懂这个人在说什么了。

“是你杀了我的人。”

“是的，但这个不是重点，”男人说，“重点是，Chris还不知道，我还没来得及跟他说过我的一些事。我本来是计划要慢慢地，一点点地把真相透露给他，这样他就不会很吃惊，也不会想要和我分手什么的。但你的绑架把这一切都打乱了。”

Braxton以眼对他发射死光，“我的人都死了六个，你却只担心你男人会不会跟你分手？”

“他们死都死了不是吗，我当然要在乎我的男朋友，”那个混蛋理所当然地说，“还有，什么六个？来绑架我的只有两个。”

“还有四个人，”Braxton觉得他们在鸡同鸭讲，“我派了四个去找那个女会计了。他们也死了，难道那不是你做的好事吗？”

他们面面相觑了一番，Braxton看着男人慢慢睁大眼睛。“啊哦。”他说道。

“看来不光是你没对你男人坦白，”Braxton很恶意地笑了，“你男人也没把自己的事全告诉你呢，这位男朋友。”


	2. Chapter 2

其实用不着眼前这个家伙说，Solo也意识到事情有点失去控制了。

一天前，他在跑步时发现了那辆形迹可疑的面包车里的两个男人，并从他们嘴里掏出了一个名字：Lamar Blackburn。

这个名字对他毫无意义，但Solo还是凭直觉迅速采取了行动，毕竟，对方如果都能雇凶到Chris的房子附近来绑架他，那么他们也必然知道Chris的存在，下一步可能就会危及Chris了。

于是他只给Chris留了个言说自己有个突发工作需要出去几天，就关掉手机，一直跟踪Lamar Blackburn到了这个别墅里。从观察得出的结论，这些人鼓捣半天，很显然是在设一个请君入瓮的陷阱。但Solo还是很困惑，他究竟是什么时候又是因为什么暴露了自己成了Lamar Blackburn必须要除之后快的目标？

现在真相大白了，他从来都不是目标，他们真正的目标是Chris。  
living robotics是他们搬到一起之后Chris接的第一个工作，Chris还是为了迁就Solo才特别选了就近的那家芝加哥本地企业，但没几天就半途终止了，Chris因此还险些焦虑发作，Solo费了好大劲才把他安抚好了，没想到那个公司的CEO居然还不打算放过Chris。

新仇旧恨加在一起，这已经是私人恩怨的范畴了。

但在去找人算账之前，Solo还得解决另一个要命的问题：他不声不响就在这个节骨眼上离开，还关了手机断了联系，无法想象Chris会怎么把这些联系起来，更要命的是他还有一重秘密身份，现在就更是说不清了。

wikihow确实是对的：如何当一个好男友？答案第一条就是要坦诚布公，但Solo现在已经没办法扭转时间重来。

他看着那个被他放倒的家伙，心里飞快地打着小算盘，那家伙也眼睛到处乱转，显然也是在心怀鬼胎地算计着。

“我们可以做个交易——”

“我有个建议——”

Solo抬抬枪口，示意他先说。

“这对我来说只是收钱办事的生意，我对你或你男朋友都没有任何私人的恶感，”Braxton说：“实际上我还算是非常同志友好的那种人，所以，我们可以就这样大事化小小事化了，你放过我，我也不计较你们俩对我的人都做了什么。”

Solo没有惊讶，“那你要怎么和你的客户交代呢？”

“我已经完成了这单交易的大部分，剩下那些因为不可抗力无法执行，我死了六个人，对他也算仁至义尽了。我会建议我客户接下来出国躲避风头，如果他不听我的，那就不关我的事了。”Braxton说，“而我和他的合作结束之后，你们打算怎么对他，那也和我无关了。”

“听起来确实相当合理，对双方来说也算完美的解决办法，”Solo说。

“那我们成交了？”

“不，”Solo慢吞吞地说，他已经有了一个差不多的想法。“我有个更好的主意。”

结果他的好主意就是，假装自己被Braxton的人绑架过来了，等着他男朋友来英雄救美。

Braxton想，这个世界肯定是出了什么问题。

不对，这个世界没问题，是他接的这单活很有问题。

在以往，一切都是正常的，坏人与好人之间的分工井井有条泾渭分明：坏人（也就是他本人）总是邪恶又无所不用其极的，对好人威逼利诱，或者是恐吓胁迫，总而言之就是让他们的日子惨不忍睹。Braxton也不是没有同情心，但生意就是生意，并不需要夹杂太多私人感情。

然而到了这桩买卖，情况就完全脱离了常轨，坏人被反杀，被打得落花流水，毫无还手之力，还被人直接找上门拿枪顶在脑门上。然后，那个原受害者摇身一变就成了加害者，全面接管了他的控制室，Braxton还不能反抗，因为他外套里面正贴胸捆了一圈塑性炸药，遥控按钮就在那家伙的手里。这玩意甚至不是那家伙自己带来的，而是他进来的路上从Braxton某个手下那里随手顺过来的。

“没准我也挺适合当个反派的呢，”Solo深思着说。

Braxton现在深深地明白了一个道理：为什么好人必须要守规矩，因为当好人也开始肆无忌惮没有底线的时候，这个世界就真的完了。

最惨的是，他不但要当人质，还要被迫听着对方娓娓道来自己的追求故事，就因为Braxton没忍住嘴贱问了一句你到底是为什么要为了一个男人那么大费周章。

Braxton好好的一个邪恶反派人设，下场却是在这里听别人的爱情故事，还是一个狗血的又臭又长的各种花样追求好不容易抱得美人归的烂俗爱情故事。 

Braxton觉得这个世界是真的出了很大问题。

“……我知道，一见钟情听起来是很俗套，但我就是一见钟情了有什么办法，他实在是太特别了，当然，也非常英俊，然后我就毫无抵抗力地陷进去。”那个会计的男朋友坐在他对面，眼睛因为某种愉快的回忆而闪闪发亮，他没拿遥控按钮的另一只手上挂着一个明晃晃的手铐，一头拷在椅子扶手上，随着他的动作轻轻擦碰发出轻微的叮当响，这只是以防万一他男朋友忽然从天而降时至少他还像个被绑票的样子。

这人脸虽然长得好看，Braxton想，但他脑子肯定是有那么点问题的。

什么正常人会在外面还有一票杀手等着对你男朋友瓮中捉鳖大开杀戒的时候深情款款地对真正的人质也就是Braxton开始回忆自己和男朋友的甜蜜过往，你他妈是有多看不起犯罪分子啊？！

“我光是约他出去就花了整整一年，不管我怎么做，他都根本不理我，后来我才知道他根本不明白我那些暗示都是什么意思，想让他明白我想泡他的唯一办法，就是直截了当地告诉他我想泡他。等我终于明白过来，我们就在一起了。”

“即便是这样，我们还是有很多磕磕绊绊的时候，他之前并没有过类似的经验，我也不想让他觉得我太热情让他有压力，又花了一些时间，我们才终于磨合好了双方的节奏，搞定了两人关系里更深层次一些问题。”

然而你们还是没能找到五分钟的时间去告诉对方你们能随随便便搞定几个杀手这种小事，你们俩是不是光顾着在床上找节奏了？

“那真是恭喜你了，”Braxton忍无可忍地说，“我不是想扫你的兴，但你男人有多难追，你追到他后日子有多幸福，这种事跟我们现在真的一点关系都没有。”

“当然大有关系，”Solo答，“我不能毫无铺垫地让Chris知道我一直在骗他，就算我要告诉他真相，也得有更好更充分的理由和一个完美的时机。”

“……你是不是还忘了一件事，你男人也骗了你。”Braxton恶意地挑拨道，“难道你就一点不介意吗？说不定他还隐瞒了你更多更重要的事呢，他一直吊着你让你追他说不定也另有原因呢。”

Solo摇了摇头，“他不会那么做，Chris……在表达自己的感情总是有一些笨拙，我相信他肯定一直想要告诉我却不知道该怎么说。我也完全能理解他的迟疑。”

Braxton顿时肉麻得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都掉一地了，他默默祈祷着赶快发生点什么事吧，再跟这人待多一分钟，他就要被恶心死了。

老天听见了他的祈祷，外面响起了零星枪声。Braxton大大松了口气，终于他妈的可算是开始了。

Solo也警觉地坐直了，检查监控屏幕。“怎么回事？为什么监控里什么都看不见？”眼前监控画面完全风平浪静。他赫然望向一旁的Braxton。“你动了什么手脚？”

“你讲故事讲得太投入，也许我就忘了告诉你我不小心碰到了些地方。”Braxton阴恻恻地说。

关于好人和坏人最重要的一个分别，那就是坏人哪怕承诺了也会出尔反尔。而好人总是太相信承诺这件事。


	3. Chapter 3

趁着Solo被外面逐渐密集的交火弄得心神大乱，Braxton一脚踹向他的椅子，Solo一只手还被拷在椅子上，顿时被带得踉跄倒地。Braxton将椅子反扣过来，把他整个人卡在了椅背和椅面翻倒过来的缝隙间，扑上去和他争抢那个按钮。

“让你的人停火！把你的人都叫回来！”Solo急得眼都红了，“不然我就——”

“不然你就怎样？引爆我身上的炸弹？你他妈才不敢，”Braxton说，他有恃无恐地笑起来，他们之间就隔了把椅子，这一炸谁也跑不了。“因为你他妈还等着和男朋友回家继续卿卿我我过甜蜜日子呢，你根本不舍得就这么死了。”

他看着Solo瞬间惨白的脸色，又洋洋得意地给他伤口上撒了一把盐，“哦不，想想看你要是死了，你男人要怎么办？你因为他被绑架，他还没能把你救出去，你是为了他死的，他估计要内疚一辈子——”

他脑袋上忽然挨了一着，是Solo伸手拉拽地上的一条电线，把桌上的一台显示器扯飞了过来，直接砸中了他后脑勺。Braxton甚至都没注意到他是什么时候就已经打开了手铐。

就这一下分神，Solo已经掀了椅子，把他一脚踹翻，Braxton被他这毫无预警的突发神力给踹倒在地，他视线范围里扫到了一眼那个飞出去的遥控按钮，挣扎着爬过去握住。

他身后响起清晰的枪上膛声，Braxton回头看，Solo正握枪对着他，脸上冷得能刮下一层冰。“如果他掉了一根头发，我要你生不如死。”他发狠地说。

要不是脑袋还被砸得发晕，Braxton真想给他这番为爱爆发的神勇表现鼓鼓掌。他同时也注意到，在他们俩这里扭打的时候，外面的交火已经停了，Solo显然也发现了，他拿枪对着Braxton，不安地张望着入口，那里并没有人进来。别墅里安静得诡异。

Solo示意他起来，顺势把那个遥控器给夺了回去。Braxton给他一个白眼，还是拿起了对讲机。

“伙计们，汇报情况，艾克？波比？”

没有人答应。Braxton脊背后窜起一阵寒意。“有人能听见我说话吗？还有他妈能喘气的吗？”

他丢下对讲机，在电脑上恢复了监控实时画面，Solo也凑到了他身边，他们都看着屏幕，“见了鬼了！”Braxton失声道，就这么一会的伤亡情况惨烈，前门入口死了一个，更外面倒了起码三个，从走廊到大厅之间又歪七倒八地挂了一串，显然那王八蛋是从天台进来的，所过之处又扫掉了他整队人。“你他妈的一定在开我玩笑，”他喃喃说，但这个王八蛋现在在哪里呢。

一声沉闷的炸响，来自厨房方向。Solo倒抽了口冷气，监控画面切换过去放大，Braxton也看见了那个男人，他放开那个百分之百也已经被他干掉的壮汉，挣扎着倚墙坐起来。他腿上似乎也中弹了，正扯开绷带紧急处理出血。Braxton莫名地觉得那个冷冰冰的轮廓还有那精确的动作都有着令人毛骨悚然的熟悉感。

然后Braxton就听见了那个声音。

所罗门·格兰迪，星期一出生——

Braxton只觉得浑身汗毛都竖了起来，操他妈的所罗门·格兰迪，那他妈的怪胎会计是——

“待在这里。”Solo命令道，不等他回答就先感到手腕一凉，已经被Solo用手铐把他拷在了椅子上。Solo头也不回地冲了出去，毫无疑问已经彻底忘了他需要扮演的是一个无助可怜等着男朋友来英雄救美的角色。可惜Braxton现在也已经无心吐槽他了。他紧紧盯着屏幕上那张脸，听着他断断续续地念出余下的句子：

……星期五病危，星期六亡故，星期日下葬。

“这便是所罗门·格兰迪的一生。”Braxton喃喃道，视频一角已经闪出了Solo的身影，不管不顾就像飞蛾扑火，直接扑向了那人身前。这不要命的举动让Braxton也为他捏了一把汗，好险后者在最后一秒看清他放低了枪口。Braxton听见Solo一连串地咒骂着，检查着自己男朋友的伤势，又小心翼翼地把他揽进怀里，轻轻地吻着他额头，就好像那能有什么神奇的帮助似的。

但那个一路所向披靡杀人如切瓜的男人，确实一点点地在他怀里放松了下来。

Braxton看着屏幕上那一对，自己在这头都不知道该怎么办好了，同时又觉得自己似乎好像忘了点什么——

人数，Braxton猛地一惊，他虽然不是什么数学天才，但数数还是会的，此刻屏幕上一晃而过的一个人影说明他想对了，他的人还剩下一个漏网之鱼，朝着厨房悄悄摸过去了。

“嘿！嘿！停手！停！”Braxton狂吼起来，也顾不得那边到底能不能听见他。他拼命地砸着椅子扶手，好不容易摆脱了跳起来，已经听见那边传来的枪响，吓得几乎魂飞魄散。等他终于冲到厨房，对着那个背对他的手下举手就是一枪，这才大大地松了口气。

他百感交集地看着从墙后面慢慢走出来的两个人，Solo仍然满脸警惕，而另一个人则是——

“好久不见，Braxton。”他哥说。

End


End file.
